Stupidly in Love: Part 1
by darkness wasted
Summary: The series of love, adventure, stupidity, and hints of lemons. Couples will vary and the adventure will be in full swing once you hit that button. DON'T READ IF INNOCENT MINDED. Unlike me.....Saldy. Blame the ppl I speak too.


**Stupidly In Love: Part 1**

**darkness wasted-**Stupidly In Love Series is Owned Only By Me. The series will contain, if I have enough time anymore, at least four to five parts. The couples will vary until the very end of the series. Thanks for clicking on. Rated Mature for mature humor and suggestive themes. :3 Oooh. Naughty me. Plz know that half the things I write were stolen or then again _borrowed_ by a book titled "Unseen". Very good I might add.

* * *

Sitting in the lobby of a grand hotel was the blue hero himself. He was sitting in one of the chairs that was standing in front of a table that held a few newspapers and a couple of magazines. The lobby was completely white with marble pillars and a white tiled floor.

"Mr. Hedgehog?"

His ears perked up and there in front of him stood a yellow cat with angel wings on her back. Her name tag said "Honey the Cat". She was holding a card and a few pamphlets in her arms.

"Your room is on the fifth floor. Here's the card key, a map, and a schedule of what goes on around here. I hope your stay at Robotnik Manner is a grand one."

Sonic took his things from her and went to the golden doors of the elevator. He pressed the button that had the arrow going upwards and waited. He looked at his watch and saw that it was ten minutes passed nine.

_Damn it. Only got a half hour. _He crossed his arms and decided to take the stairs. With just a light jog he reached the fifth floor and found his room. He inserted the key into the slot and opened the door to his suite. It had a certain tannish color to it. The bed was set and everything was in its place.

He put his suite case on the bed and rushed to the bathroom. He needed to get ready for the big event. If not then Knuckles would most definitely rip him a new one. He almost did just that when Sonic was five minutes late to the echidna's wedding.

Sonic looked at himself in the mirror. On him was a full black suite and tie. His under shirt was white and instead of his sneakers they were dress shoes. He looked at the time and cursed. He had less then twenty minutes now.

Before he could grab his jacket that went over the vest he had on, his cell phone rang. With a grunt of annoyance, he grabbed the phone and looked at the caller I.D. He rolled his eyes and answered it.

"Hello?"

"And when exactly were you going to tell me it was over?" shouted the voice of princess Acorn. Sally Acorn to be exact. Sonic rolled his eyes and said to his now ex-girlfriend, "You know exactly why I broke it off with you. You just used me to get some. That's all I was to you anyways. A sex toy."

Sally said nothing for a minute then said, "Like you didn't use _me_." Sonic hung up. He didn't have time for that right now. He looked at his watch and growled. Ten minutes now. No worries. He could always run to the event. But he'd mess up his shoes.

He sighed and changed back into his sneakers. He'd explain later. He looked at the time again and almost screamed. Five minutes. He rushed out the door and down the flights of stairs. He raced out the spinning doors and right into the street.

He looked left and then right then left again. He sighed and dashed off towards the chapel. He looked at the time and mentally cussed. Three minutes. Not even that. He dashed through the chapel doors and a large crowd of peopl looked at him.

He raced to the alter and met Tails and Knuckles. Tails gave Sonic a look that said _Late. _Sonice nodded and took his place next to Tails. Knuckles rolled his eyes and waited. The wedding march began and everyone stood.

The doors opened again and there stood a pink hedgehog with a long flowing white dress. Sonic gulped and dropped one ear. He could not believe he almost missed his own wedding.

--

After the ceremony the party was in full swing. Sonic and Amy sat at the long table that was against the far wall. They were seated for a little while until their song came on which meant the couple had to dance. Sonic took Amy's hand and they were both now on the dance floor.

Sonic grabbed Amy and wrapped his arms around her. He laid his head on her shoulder and they both swayed to the music. Amy nuzzled her head into his neck and sighed. Sonic whispered, "Everything's set for tonight."

Amy nodded and replyed, "Brought everything?" Sonic rolled his eyes but she couldn't see him. He nodded and continued to sway with his new bride. He thought about what was going to happen after the ceremony. Amy thought for a second and said to him, "What if we get caught?"

"We're not going to get caught."

"Sonic..."

"I know what I'm doing, Amy. You really don't have to worry about anything." Sonic said trying to reassure her. Amy nodded and continued to sway with her new husband. The song finished and everyone clapped and cheered. Sonic and Amy smiled at everyone and went back to take their place at thier table.

Once they were seated a few of Sonic and Amy's friends said a few words to them of congrats and good wishes. It was a few minutes past eleven and Amy took Sonic away to speak to him. He already knew what it was about.

They were outside in the court yard. A tall white arch was above them and so was a clear stary night. Sonic looked at Amy and before he could speak she said, "I hate this." She frowned and sat on the edge of a foutain that was near the center of the court yard.

"I know..." Sonic said without sitting next to her. He took one of her hands into his and squeesed it a bit. Amy returned the jester and sighed. This wasn't even a real wedding. She looked up at him and frowned.

"...Sorry..." was all Sonic said. He took a seat next to her and placed his chin on his fist. He looked out to the garden and continued to stare off into space. Amy placed one hand on his knee and stared at him.

"You know...just because we're not really married doesn't mean...well...ya know." Sonic said looking at the pink hedgehog. He toyed with his gloves for a moment and stared at Amy. Amy smiled and thought for a moment. She smirked at him and stood up.

"You have the key to the room?" she smirked. Sonic held it up. Amy grabbed his hand and they both ran back to the party. The only thing they actually hated was the fact they had to wait another hour before it was time for everyone to leave.

--

"Why not we just do it right here in the car? I'm going crazy here." Sonic said sort of shaking in his seat. Amy gigled and decided to mess with the poor hedgehog. She pulled down both straps of her dress but left it on. That pushed Sonic on real edge.

He stopped the car suddenly and growled at her. Amy winked and pulled back the seat. She laid there smirking at the poor hedgehog. Sonic, without warning, jumped on top of Amy and smirked. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "You're on top. So you're first."

Sonic didn't mind that at all. She knew that too.

--

**I would write the lemons part but I really don't know how. 0o I'm gonna ask my friend if she can help me. :3 Well if she does then lemon lovers can come and read chapter 2. If not then I'll just work it up. Thanks for clicking on. :3  
Clean verison would start at the begining of the chapter and lemon lovers can read the Mature content at the bottom. Just so that everyone gets what they want. Clean or Dirty. :3 Why all of sudden I try a lemon fic? Well to be honest. I don't even know myself. Must be the stupid hormones or crap. IDK. Oh wait! Now I know! .....Amasingly I was asked by 16 ppl to ty a lemons fic. Why I do not know. They just did. o0'  
****The BigxRouge lemons fic didn't seem to really be one actually. I was thinking of a video game and movie the whole time me and Stripes wrote that.**


End file.
